Los errores se pagan caro
by Samary Danna
Summary: "¡MI BEBÉ! " Gritó Alfred mientras corría hacía su consola destrozada, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo mucho peor; su Iggy estaba AHÍ, con un cinturón en las manos y con una cara que asustaría hasta al mismo demonio " Y-yo, perdóname…. P-por favor… " -((UKUS))-


**NOTA**_**: **__¡Wow! Este ya es el décimo fic que escribo, por alguna razón me parece un número especial ^^U. Escribir me parece muy divertido, aunque más bien lo hago para practicar lo de las faltas ortográficas (de hecho, en el último examen que hice no tuve ninguna falta, ¡Y escribí dos folios! Eso me alegra__ -aunque más que nada, me sorprende-__, ya que era una nota muy buena y me fastidia cuando me quitan por faltas)__. Bueno, me pregunto si alguna vez escribiere sobre algo que no sea USUK, pero lo dudo… ¡Los adoro demasiado! *¬*_

**ADVERTENCIAS**: _No sé si es una advertencia exactamente, pero por si acaso la voy a hacer: Arthur es el seme._

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hetalia no me pertenece…. Si fuera mío sería sola__mente yaoi *.*_

_**LOS ERRORES SE PAGAN CARO**_

Arthur miro por milésima vez su reloj, definitivamente estaba enfadado, muy enfadado; no era para menos, ya que llevaba parado en ese sitio durante dos horas.

-Estúpido e inútil Alfred -susurró Arthur mientras apretaba su móvil con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, tanto que hasta lo hizo añicos- ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esperar tanto tiempo? Después de todo, esta cita fue idea suya -pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa de su novio más enfadado que unos segundos antes- ¡CUANDO TE PILLE, VERÁS! -gritó a todo pulmón en medio de la calle.

El hombre que pasaba por al lado de Inglaterra salió corriendo asustado, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bueno, igual que todos los que se encontraban cerca, en unos doscientos metros a la redonda.

Cuando Arthur llego a su destino toco al timbre desesperadamente, tanto que parecía que lo iba a reventar, pero nadie contestó. A pesar de eso el inglés sabía que Alfred estaba en casa, porque era casi de noche y se podía ver una pequeña luz en la casa, concretamente en la habitación de su novio.

-Esta no se la perdono –susurró mientras miraba desde la reja algún modo de entrar, entonces lo vio- ¡Toris, ven aquí inmediatamente! -le gritó al muchacho, sirviente de Alfred, que estaba limpiando el jardín y por lo tanto no había oído el timbre.

-S-sí -contestó Toris asustado al oír el grito y ver la cara de Arthur- Q-¿Qué desea, señor Inglaterra?- preguntó cuando ya se había acercado más a él, aunque con mucho miedo.

-¡DEJAME ENTRAR! -volvió a gritar ferozmente Arthur mientras agarraba a Toris de forma violenta de la camisa a través de las rejas.

-Lo que usted quiera; por favor no me mate -lloriqueó Toris- No p-puedo abrirle de este modo… P-Por favor, ¿podría soltarme?...

-Vale, pero ábreme rápido -contestó mientras le soltaba.

Unos minutos después, Arthur abría de una patada la puerta del cuarto de Alfred. Se quedó helado ante la escena que tenía delante.

-¿QUÉ COJONES TE CREES QUE HACES? -gritó mientras echaba fuego por la boca- DEJA ESO AHORA MISMO, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA

-Yo también te amo, Iggy –contestó distraídamente Alfred, de hecho, apenas había notado su presencia y, además, ni había oído lo que gritaba a todo pulmón; estaba demasiado entretenido jugando con su consola, ya que llevaba cuatro horas intentando pasar el último nivel- ¿Me traes una hamburguesa? -preguntó sin escuchar, en ningún momento, los insultos que seguía emitiendo Arthur.

-¡¿DISCULPA?! -Inglaterra había alcanzado su máximo nivel de rabia. Camino hacía Alfred y pateo con todas sus fuerzas la consola; que acabo hecha añicos al estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡MI BEBÉ! –gritó Alfred mientras corría hacía su consola destrozada, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo mucho peor; su Iggy estaba AHÍ, con un cinturón en las manos y con una cara que asustaría hasta al mismo demonio- Y-yo, perdóname…. P-por favor… -pidió disculpas aterrorizado después de darse cuenta de los errores que cometió, el de la cita incluido.

-Ahora vas a aprender que lo más importante para ti debo ser YO ¡Y QUE SIEMPRE DEBES DARME LA PRIORIDAD SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS! -dijo Inglaterra mientras ataba sus manos con el cinturón y lo llevaba a la cama- ¡NO PODRÁS VOLVER A SENTARTE POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Je, je Fin. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Acepto cualquier opinión, a__unque agradecería que no fuesei__s muy duros (soy algo delicada y me deprimo con facilidad ^^U)._

_Gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer *.*_

_Bye, Bye~ _


End file.
